1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake control device for use in a bicycle, and more particularly to a brake control device of the above-noted type including a bracket attached to a side of a steering handle and a brake lever pivotably supported to the bracket, with an operation on the brake lever from its rest position to its working position, control force transmitting means operatively connected with the lever being moved for braking the bicycle.
2. Description of Related Arts
According to a conventional brake control device of this type, a pair of brake blocks or pads disposed adjacent a front or rear wheel and adapted for braking the same are operated via a pair of brake arms supporting the same, a lifting cable and brake cable are operatively connected in series to the blocks, by a pivotal operation of the brake lever attached to the bracket from its rest position to its working position. Then, a return motion of the brake lever from the working position to the rest position is effected by means of a torsion spring interposed between the pair of brake arms. With this construction, the operation force from the brake lever to the brake blocks is transmitted via the brake cable as a control force transmitting means. However, this construction has the disadvantages that there tends to develop rust on the brake cable as affected by the wind or rain and that mud or dust tends to penetrate into the construction to deteriorate the transmission efficiency thereby to provide mechanical resistance which makes the operation feel heavier or unexpectably different for the bicycle rider.
In view of the above-described problem, there is known an improved construction from a Japanese laid-open utility model No. 62-187991, laid open on Nov. 30, 1987, in which the torsion spring responsible for returning the brake lever to its home position is disposed between the bracket and the brake lever close to the rider's hand so that the return feeling of the brake lever may be less affected by such problems.
Even this construction, however, fails to provide complete protection of the spring against the intrusion of rain or water or against the intrusion of mud or dust which tends to occur in the case of a falling accident of the bicycle.
In view of the above-described state of the art, a first object of the present invention is to provide a brake control device which provides a complete protection against damage or intrusion of mud and other foreign matters to the spring for returning the brake lever.
A second object of the present invention is to construct the above brake control device such that the return spring may perform reliably and stably for an extended service period.